1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for performing a switching operation by the aid of an operating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching operations are usually performed using mechanical operating elements such as push-buttons or switches. Such mechanical components are subject to a certain wear and, moreover, require some space on the respective device, which is not always available.